En un segundo
by MajOCullenRivas
Summary: One Shot. Tarde o temprano todo cambia. La vida da giros irrevocables en tan solo un segundo, solo basta con una mirada para darse cuenta que ya nunca sera igual, porque ahora hay dos almas enlazadas para siempre. Inspirado en el libro "A tres metros sobre el cielo"


**En un segundo**

"París, la ciudad del amor" se leía en una vitrina de pegatinas para los extranjeros. – Si claro - Pensó Bella, - como si algún día fuera a pasarme a mí-. Y es que realmente Bella tenía suerte en cuestiones de amor tanto como probabilidades de ganar el premio mayor de lotería. El único verdadero novio que había tenido en su vida resulto ser un gilipollas infiel que no merecía ni segunda vista, según el punto de vista de ella y Alice, su mejor amiga.

Ese día, a pesar de los amargos pensamientos que rondaban por su mente, Bella se despertó con una sensación diferente, como si presintiera que algo pasaría pronto en su vida, pero realmente no sabría definir que tan importante o trascendental seria para ella por lo que opto por desechar el pensamiento y centrarse en las iluminadas calles parisenses.

Iba camino a la fiesta de Ángela Weber, la chica las había invitado a ella y a Alice a una reunión de estirados jóvenes, y aunque por su posición social era vista también así, no se consideraba alguien con humos en la cabeza, al contrario era muy consiente de la vida y trataba de no dejarse llevar por la superficialidad.

Llegó a la casa de Ángela con ánimos de nada y dispuesta a marcharse cuando ya nadie notara su presencia, mas sus planes no fueron realizados porque apenas caminó unos pasos Mike la abordó con su eterno intento de conquista.

Y es que el chico Newton no estaba nada mal si te gusta cara bonita y mente vacía. Parecía que de lo único que podía hablar era de los maravillosos carros que su papá le daba para complacerlo. A Bella no le interesaba eso, últimamente las cosas así de triviales le aburrían al extremo pues ya tenia suficiente con las estiradas del Instituto de chicas al cual asistía.

Se encontraba en plena maniobra para escapar de Mike cuando se escucho un gran estrepito de personas en la parte principal de la casa, desde el patio en donde había ido a parar con tal de huir del chico se oían voces gritando, el estrepito de los adornos y cristalería -muy cara por cierto- al caer al suelo y los golpes de los puños de las peleas; seguramente dentro Ángela estaba viviendo un verdadero infierno.

Lo primero que vio al entrar a la sala de estar fue al hombre más detestable y para que negarlo, el más guapo también. El bruto ese estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Alice y también con cuanta mujer se le pusiera frente a sus ojos, ¿es que realmente hay hombres así en el mundo? Seguro que si, y por desgracia por montones.

Tal parece que el –hasta el momento- misterioso chico sintió la penetrante mirada chocolate de Bella pues en ese momento levanto el rostro para ver a quien había que ofrecerle un retrato de su cara ya que parecía que no podía dejar de mirarle. – ¡hey! Tu- dijo señalando a Bella, – ¿te parece que tengo algo en la cara o es que soy tan guapo que no puedes dejar de verme?- inmediatamente la chica castaña lo aniquilo con la mirada y solo pudo pensar en lo despreciable que era el tipo, de que le servía ser hermoso si tenia aire por cerebro –pero que persona tan odiosa- dijo con enojo. –tal parece que tu madre no te enseño modales, digo, si es que sabes lo que es eso- Bella esperaba todo menos la sonrisa traviesa en la cara de él y es que a Edward se le ocurrían ideas de todo tipo mas que todo cuando iban dirigidas a molestar a chicas modositas como Bella.

–Con que dices que mi mamá no me enseño modales… bien, te enseñare algo que si se hacer de maravilla, estoy seguro que te parecerá genial.- Cuando Edward termino de decir eso se aventó con todo y Bella a la fría agua de la alberca.

Antes de que Bella pudiera ordenar sus ideas y reñirle con todo lo que tenia, él ya estaba fuera del agua y marchándose de la casa a toda marcha. A alguien se le ocurrió llamar a la policía por lo que todos los alborotadores se marcharon al vuelo del lugar.

Pasaron los días y Edward no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de la bella chica con la que se dio un chapuzón el otro día. A pesar de estarse tratando de convencer a si mismo que la chica era insulsa no se podía engañar a si mismo, recordaba claramente las curvas marcadas bajo el vestido blanco mojado de la chica, el color chocolate limpio y profundo de sus ojos, la chispa especial en el fondo de estos que aparecía al emocionarse de alguna manera; estaba visiblemente encantado y eso que ni siquiera sabia el nombre de ella, pero de algo estaba seguro, lucharía hasta volverla a encontrar y demostrarle que no era el simio que segura ella se imaginaba que era.

Bella también pensaba en Edward solo que de una forma completamente diferente. Se decía a si misma que él era un ignorante animal que no sabia tratar a nadie, cada vez que recordaba la escena de la alberca tenia una furia asesina que la ponía de un humor de los mil demonios, sin embargo tampoco podía quitarse esa sensación del pecho cuando recreaba involuntariamente en su mente el maravilloso cuerpo esculpido de el chico y esos rasgos tan varoniles que lo hacían irresistible aun para la mas mojigata. Aunque Bella no lo quería reconocer, ahí en el fondo de las profundidades de su cerebro, algo especial se estaba desarrollando hacia Edward y faltaba poco para que ella se diera cuenta de eso.

Bella caminando por la plaza distraída mirando las vitrinas y a las personas pasar cerca de ella, poniendo especial atención el las parejas y la forma de estar de cada una, en unas realmente se apreciaban los ojos enamorados que se dedicaban que gritaban a leguas los sentimientos contenidos en cada uno de ellos, y por el contrario, estaban otras parejas rodeadas por aires de tristeza y de frialdad hacia su compañero, claramente sin una pizca del amor que tal vez sintieron algún día. Ella miraba y se entristecía al pensar que el amor se acaba de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta, solo esperaba nunca tener que pasar por algo así en su vida.

En la misma plaza se encontraba Edward, pensando justamente lo mismo que Bella, pero esperando también poder estar así de enamorado de alguien hasta sentir que respiras por ella y solo por ella. Si… podía sentir que la persona indicada era Bella, algo en su alma se lo decía a gritos.

La vida cambia en un momento, todo puede pasar en un segundo casi sin que nos demos cuenta, pero a pesar de eso nada vuelve a ser igual, aunque lo intentemos. La mirada de Bella unida por un lazo irrompible con la de Edward, ella rompiendo esquemas estúpidos previamente plantados en su mente y encontrando su lugar en el mundo, así, con ese muchacho que parecía caminar directamente hacia ella; Edward sabiendo que ha encontrado al fin lo que estaba buscando, con la sensación de poder entregar el alma a alguien sin importar consecuencias, viviendo el presente intensamente como solo él puede hacerlo. Así, unidos se encontraron mutuamente en el espacio y el tiempo, sin pensar en tonterías que dicen que el amor es imposible, como pensar siquiera que esto es posible siendo ellos la prueba viviente que no importan las reglas y lo que esta bien o mal si pueden estar juntos. POR SIEMPRE.


End file.
